Catch Me on a Starry Night
by Lollipopdiego
Summary: Chelsea has been dreaming of Vaughn every night, so when he asks her to the Starry Night Festival, obviously something stirs up. Chelsea is falling in love, and she doesn't want Vaughn to catch her. Two shot Christmas/birthday present for HarvestMoonLuv.
1. Part 1: Catch Me on A Starry Night

**Merry Christmas! Ah, for all you Vaughn x Chelsea fans MUST know one of my best fanfiction friends, HarvestMoonLuv. pfft, if you DON'T, I suggest you check her out. Um, actually, I don't suggest. I DEMAND. She's like the ultimate strictly Vaughn and Chelsea fan fiction writer. I don't think there has been another couple she's wrote about... **

**This fanfiction is going to be made up of two one shots, because they are both for HarvestMoonLuv. NOW you know why I was asking about your birthday! But Part 1 is only your Christmas gift. Part 2...you have to wait, you see? haha. **

**Ever heard of the song "Catch Me" by Demi Lovato? Well, after you read this, you will. ^-^ Originally this was going to be a Taylor Swift song fiction, but HarvestMoonLuv already wrote a bunch of Taylor Swift songs. :P I had so much fun writing this anyways. It may be easier...**

**Hm, so I don't own Catch Me or Harvest Moon. **

Part 1: Catch Me on a Starry Night

_Before I fall_

_Too fast_

_Kiss me quick_

_And make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

Sometimes the dreams are unbearable. At other moments, she is soothed. Either way, she has figured out love isn't all about happiness. People have their arguments, whether nearly heartbreaking or harmless. All conversations are different, not one is the same. Conversations are like arguments except more calming.

Her dreams switch from depressing to gleeful. Either way, they all end with the same action. In life, two things cannot be exactly identical. Think about it a little. You cannot grow the exact some tree twice. The roots will not grow in the same spots, nor does the bark grow in the exact angles. Every tree is unique, even if they are the same "species".

These dreams are unique as well, even the endings.

You ask, what is the ending? It is a quick kiss, filled with whatever emotions. Memorable it is, and she remembers almost every single one. Cool lips against anticipating ones, she wonders if he feels the same way she does outside those dreams.

Then when she wakes up, hurt is always inside of her. Dreams aren't the real thing, and it may never be.

_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass_

_And don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon_

_Under this beautiful moonlight _

Do you know how sweet those kisses are? His lips can taste of apple cider one chilly winter night, and marshmallow the next. On a warm summer's eve, those soft lips have touches of salt from the sea. Guiltily, she holds herself close to him, as if she's holding that dream and keeping it in place. Time needs to tick for endless hours before they let go, although she is never satisfied. How slow time really passes – she does not know or care.

When she makes conversation with him in the present, it takes all her might not to stare at his lips. Otherwise, he is irresistible, like in her dreams. Almost every day she talks to him, and every night she conjures up that kiss.

**()()()()()**

Tonight he tasted like white chocolate. Smooth and creamy, immediately she melted into him, as if she was the center of the chocolate. The center always cools down in your mouth, swirling and dissolving to saliva.

Chelsea trances her parted lips, starting out the window. How many times has she woken up at about 2am? The moon is clearly imprinted in the deep soulful night. Brightly shining white, a halo glows around it. _This has to be a sign,_ she thinks. _Something amazing will happen. Every night is like this._ When she licks her lips, they faintly taste of white chocolate. What...? Oh. Natalie had shared some of her chocolate with Chelsea the previous night.

"Pierre says he made it!" she gushed. "It's so yummy! You have to try some, Chelsea!" How could Chelsea say no to Pierre's cooking? Not to mention how much he's backed for Natalie the past year...

That was some tasty chocolate, she admits.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing when I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

Whatever attracts Chelsea to him? Mesmerizing violet eyes locked with hers wills Chelsea to stare deeper into them. They're like shining black orbs heavily rimmed with purple. Rarely does he lift his head and hat to gaze at her for more than a minute. It is more like a few glances, smirking every once in a while. "Don't tear away from my eyes," Chelsea wants to say, "Keep looking at me." She embraces looking into those eyes with open arms.

Another thing Chelsea embraces is music. It's part of her everyday life, listening for the howl of wind and rustling of leaves. On Sunny Island, a pop singer likes showing off her musical talent, but it's not like anyone minded. Villagers enjoy her music. There is a rhythm everywhere for Chelsea. The pop singer's songs remind Chelsea of him. She quietly laughs as she sings along to whatever is playing.

Tunes echo is Chelsea's dreams, combining that with her ending, it never fails to make Chelsea smile.

Shaking her head, Chelsea drifts back to sleep.

_And I can see this unravelling_

_Your love is where I'm calling_

_So please don't catch me_

When she wakes up and checks the calendar, it comes to realization that it is Wednesday. Then Chelsea panics when the sees the time: 8:00 am. Her animals will starve! Still in pyjamas, Chelsea rushes out to the barn. There she stops in her tracks. "Hello, Vaughn," she says quietly. "I just...woke up."

Grunting, Vaughn mutters, "Did you have a good night sleep?" She nods. "You're usually exhausted. I have no problem doing this for you." Stroking the cows' back with his bare hand, he adds, "I've fed your chickens already."

The cow moos, and Chelsea blushes. "Thank you," she whispers.

A little uncomfortable, Vaughn pulls his hat down and says, "I came here because I wanted to ask you about something." Walking over, Chelsea also pats on of her cows.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow is the Starry Night Festival...and I'm wondering if you would like to go with me?" Cheeks glowing pink, Vaughn's amethyst eyes avert down.

My goddess, she is falling more in love every day.

_See this heart_

_Won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when_

_I look at you_

Stunned, her heart skips a beat. Redder and redder her face glows, and right now what she is wishing for is to stop blushing. Everything is becoming so damn obvious to Vaughn. Calm down, Chelsea...How can she settle down when her heart is beating miles a minute? Her breathing heavies even more after ten seconds of panicking: He finally asked her. Chelsea never imagined this day would come. What she reckoned was that they'd stay friends...for a long time.

Vaughn's expression is fear. What if she says no? Chelsea knows he is thinking that. It's natural for people when they first ask someone. There's always the fear and anxiousness of reject. It's not like Chelsea will say no to Vaughn right now; she simply just cannot speak. Biting his lip, Vaughn opens his mouth but Chelsea cuts in.

"I'll go with you."

Her stomach is threatening to make her lose all that chocolate. It is because Chelsea is so shocked, unsure of how to phrase her words. For months she has been planning how to react at a question like this, and when it actually happens, she nearly chickens out. Nice going, Chelsea.

_Run far away_

_So I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high _

_Because every hello_

_Ends with a goodbye_

Smiling, Vaughn exits the barn. "Nice. I'll see you tomorrow, then." With a wink, he closes the door. "See you."

Chelsea releases a breath she was unaware of holding. _He's gone. Phew. How long have I been holding my breath anyway?_

_Long enough to almost be suffocating, _she answered herself. _But he finally asked me. Vaughn asked me out, to the Starry Night Festival, even though we're just friends. _Touching her flaming cheek, Chelsea grins. Now she is excited about tomorrow night. Whooping, she leaves the barn, skipping in the fresh white snow. Snow collapses under her weight and Chelsea comes tumbling down, face up.

Laughing, she rubs her hands together to keep herself warm. She notices how much brighter the sky looks now, a brilliant blue, not a dark cloud in sight. The clouds were light and puffy, not to mention a pearly translucent white. Snowflakes shower over her body, layering the ground beneath her. Where Chelsea is at the moment is her crop field. There aren't any crops in the winter anyways.

_What if they kiss? Maybe the two could cuddle in the cold night, watching those stars. Where would they watch the stars anyways? _

She shrugged. _We'll see. _So she went frolicking into the village.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unravelling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

Villagers stare at Chelsea in wonder as she skips down the path, humming to herself. Every once in a while she laughs, obviously excited about something. Soon, rumours are fire over town. "What a happy girl...she usually is so quiet...tomorrow is the festival? ...perhaps she was asked by a certain special someone...?"

If only they knew.

"What's up with you today?" mutters Natalie. "Everyone is gossiping about you." She then babbles on how Pierre asked her to the Starry Night Festival. Chelsea ignores her, pretending to listen until Julia walks down the path. Natalie and Chelsea are hanging out in the forest, dangerously near the Witch Princess' house.

"Vaughn asked you to the festival, he did now, Chelsea?" Julia cocks her head to the side. "He's told me, you see, and I feel happy for him. He hasn't had a girl in a while."

What's that supposed to mean? Chelsea thunders the thought for the rest of the day. She goes to sleep smiling, eagerly waiting for the following day.

_So now you see_

_Why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care _

Vaughn knocks on her door the following night. Suddenly, she is nervous. Fingering her red party dress, she cautiously opens the door.

_Is my dress too flashy? _It's deep red, skinny strapped and hemmed at mid thigh. Sparkling in places, she doesn't want to show a lot so she paired it off with a black cardigan. This is the only dress she owns and her every day clothes involve many pairs of jeans and t-shirts.

But Vaughn blushes. "You look beautiful." He wraps his arms around her waist, and Chelsea blushes. She wonders if his lips will taste like white chocolate. "...more beautiful than ever."

"Thanks." Chelsea says, resting her hands on his chest. Why is she breating heavily? With wide blue eyes, she stares at him.

Vaughn hesitates, and the air is heavy between them. "I want to tell you something before we head off." She waits. "Umm, I feel nervous, like really nervous, so I want to clear the air between us." His heart beat is quickening, she feels it under her palms. Pounding by his touch, Chelsea knows her heart is beating fast as well.

_This is why I'm scared, _Chelsea thinks. _I've been imagining this kiss for so long...I don't want to blow my chance. _Nearly trembling, she takes a deep breath. "I'm nervous, too, Vaughn."

_But here I go_

_It's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

She's never been in love before. Sure, Chelsea's had boyfriends here and there, but it was just puppy love and for show. Vaughn is different. Maybe she's actually falling in love...A giggle echoes above them. The two look up, and see mistletoe dangling there. It's a little thin twig, but nonetheless mistletoe.

"Stupid Harvest Sprites," she curses. "They're always getting in my way."

Vaughn raises an eyebrow. "Are they really that of a bother tonight, Chelsea?"

"I guess not." So she leans in a kisses him. His lips taste of milk...not white chocolate. They feel so heavenly, and Chelsea melts into him. When they pull away, she says, "I think that clears up the air." They smile at each other. "We should get going. The stars are brightly shining tonight." Thank you, Harvest Sprites.

Leading her to the door, Vaughn pulls it open and says, "After you, Chelsea."

The moment Chelsea steps out on the snow, she slips.

Luckily, Vaughn catches her before she hits the ground. "Careful, the ice is pretty slippery." Exchanging genuine smiles, Vaughn pulls her up and they continue walking.

_If this is love please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so just catch me _

**I tried being emotional. I really tried. But I'm just too excited for Christmas. Aren't you? Oh, the naughty Harvest Sprites! I had to make it a little Christmassy. About the white chocolate...I ate a white chocolate waffle for breakfast. IT'S SO GOOD. Christmas rocks ~ Santa is climbing down our chimneys tonight! **

**& all who were checking out my other Vaughn x Chelsea story may be checking out this one. I'd like to say THANK THANK YOU but I will be postponing my other Velsea story because I honestly don't know what to write now. *hugs* **

**I hope you enjoyed it, Elizabeth! **

**Any ideas for the next song - Part 2? Review for song ideaaas ~ **

**Merrry Christmas! **


	2. Part 2: Jump and Fall on My Birthday

**OMG IT'S JANUARY NINTH AND GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS?**

**YEAH, HarvestMoonLuv's THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY! HELL YES! YOU, MY GIRL, ARE SO LUCKY YOU ARE THIRTEEN! I'm going to be thirteen on the eighteenth of November *sigh* I hate being born so late in the year. I'd rather be born in the first eight months of the year… **

**I would have had this up yesterday, but my parents were hogging the room, cleaning up our bookshelves. It's so intense, and we have like 1000 books. *Imagine Asian squinting eyes in frustration here* **

**This isn't like From the Fisherman to the Cowboy, it's totally different, and you have been warned. (BTW if you like FTFTTC then you can see that I have postponed the next chapter for HarvestMoonLuv (: hahahaha ) **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELIZABETH! I hope you enjoy this :) Duh of course you will it's TAYLOR SWIFT! You haven't put this in Fearless so I figured I should… :D **

**Note: Bear with me here: I have used the Twelve month calender. Therefore, Vaughn's birthday is on March 3rd and Chelsea's is January 9th. **

**I do not own Harvest Moon or Jump and Fall by Taylor Swift. **

Part 2: Jump and Fall on Your Birthday

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard _

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watch you talk you didn't notice _

_I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together _

Chelsea has changed – in a good way, of course. Often she wanders to another world, where her daydreams form, and the world around her disappears. Not a single person can get her to pay attention – except a cowboy named Vaughn. So of course the villagers are suspicious something is going on between those two. First of all, Vaughn stayed on the island since Starry Night. Usually, he leaves for the city. Then to their surprise, Vaughn and Chelsea were the only people (Witch Princess and Miss Goddess are not considered people_ who failed to appear on New Years Day for a town celebration.

"Leave them be," they all agreed, "It's nice to have those two silent people be…louder for a change." No doubt the two were somewhere by themselves, hanging out during the night. The villagers are happy for their new couple or friendship that has blossomed between Vaughn and Chelsea.

"What do you think?" Natalie asks on day, "of Vaughn, obviously."

Dreamily, Chelsea replies, "His laugh is the best sound I have ever heard." Natalie is stricken. Vaughn _laughs _when he's around Chelsea? Grinning, she knows the couple is destined to be. Chelsea's man barely suppressed a smile, even.

Shrugging, Natalie walks with Chelsea towards West Town from the forest. "That's nice, Chelsea. How often does he laugh?" When she doesn't answer, Natalie cries, "Are you even listening to me?" No, Chelsea's not listening. She can't even keep her focus when talking to others. Instead, she watches Vaughn talk to Denny at Chen's shop. _This is amazing, Chelsea is turning into a stalker, and Vaughn doesn't notice. _

Chelsea breathes, "We should be together."

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you _

"We should be together," Chelsea had breathed. Before she knows it, Chelsea's best friend marches over to the silver haired man looking very frustrated. "I wonder what I did to make her angry…?"

Vaughn smirks at Natalie while his eyes twinkle towards Chelsea. "What do you want?" he gruffly asks, pulling down his hat. Smiling, Chelsea heads towards them. "Last time I checked, you were asking how often I laugh." Natalie's cheeks flame because if Vaughn heard that, then she was speaking too loudly.

Almost at loss for words, Natalie squeaks out, "W-w-well what I was going to say was that…if you guys like each other so much….are you spending Chelsea's birthday together?" On Sunday, ninth of the season, is Chelsea's birthday. Blushing, Chelsea thinks, _Stupid Natalie._

_Whoa I'm feeling you baby, _

_Don't be afraid to _

_Jump and fall, jump and fall into me_

_Baby I'm never gonna leave you _

_Say that you want to be with me too_

'_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

She can almost feel his hesitation. Why is he hesitating? Vaughn did _not _forget about her birthday on Sunday…right? Well, Chelsea would never fail to remember _his _birthday which was, in fact, March 3rd. He was a year older than her. Frustrated, Chelsea resists leaving, just then. The reason she doesn't leave it because she believes there's an explanation to this. It's like…she's never leave him, even when she desperately does wish to. _Say that you'll be here on my birthday. I need to celebrate this occasion with you badly. _

When Vaughn wraps his arms around Chelsea's waist, she doesn't pull away. If she does, the pain of rejecting will hurt too much. Quietly, he says, "I was hoping for this to be a surprise, but I _was _going to show up at Chelsea's place with…stuff." Smiling, Chelsea hugs Vaughn back. How sweet of him! "I'll be at your house at seven on Sunday." And with that, he slips away. Similar to two weeks ago, Chelsea is thrilled anticipating upcoming Sunday.

_Well I like the way your hair falls in your face_

_You got the keys to me; I love each freckle on your face _

_I've never been so wrapped up honey_

_I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted _

On Sunday night at 7'o clock, Vaughn knocks on Chelsea's door, a package nesting in his hands. Beyond the pink ribbon and white cardboard fringes lay a cake. It's not just any cake (obviously because Vaughn baked it with the help of Julia) but the yummiest cake Chelsea has ever tasted. Brushing his silver hair out of his eyes, he is confident it will be the best because well, he added _love _into it. He's prepared to tell Chelsea something tonight. The only problem is if his confession will ruin the night.

When it edges open, he is greeted by a suffocating hug. "You're here!" she cries and leads him inside. Vaughn whips of his jacket, hanging it on the coat hook. Chelsea turns around, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. Tucking it behind her ear, she mutters, "Crap, I spent so much time on my hair…." _Don't fix it; you look so cute when your hair gets into your eyes. _It's because of the look on her face, full of irritate.

"Happy birthday, beautiful," he says, pecking her forehead. Holding out the box he adds, "Here's your present."

Hands flying to her mouth, she gasps, "You made a cake for me?" he guesses the sweet smells coming from the box makes it obvious. She takes the package and places it on the table. "We'll eat it after dinner…which is cheese pizza."

Their foreheads pressed together and Vaughn spots every freckle on her face – five to be exact. He then quickly kisses her, nervous all of a sudden. _I think she's everything I've always wanted. But what does she think of me?_

_I had time to think it over and all I can say is come closer_

_Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me_

A voice inside Vaughn's head whispers, _You don't have to stop kissing her, Vaughn. She's beautiful, look at her. _

Indeed, Vaughn already did. Chelsea's golden brown hair is tied in a braid, a clasp holding back her hands – until Vaughn had walked in. Her eyes are big and bright as ever, without makeup. Good, he dislikes makeup because it hides a girl's natural beauty. A loose multi coloured shirt of blue and purple hangs off her right shoulder, a turquoise bra strap is visible. Pairing it with denim skinny jeans, she's just too beautiful.

Then Chelsea gazes at Vaughn in wonder. "For our second kiss, that was pretty damn amazing."

Surprised, Vaughn replies, "…It was a fast kiss though."

"I don't mind."

Pulling her in closer, Vaughn drinks in her scent – vegetables and cow muck; normal people consider that smell disgusting (and by normal people we mean city people) but as an animal rancher, he adores it. "Let's eat your amazing pizza."

_The bottom's gonna drop out under our feet_

_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_

At the beach they dance, but rather clumsily. They don't seem to notice, as they are staring into each other's eyes, smiling. The music that surrounds them is pure nature: a whisper of wind, a flow of the ocean, a chirp of a cricket. Every little thing around them is music. You really have to listen for it like the couple does.

Soon fireflies swirl around the couple, radiantly glowing a sheen bronze yellow. Blinking like a gradual stars fading in and out, they spiral around the two, twisting and spinning patterns. A faint streak of sparkles leave a trail and the couple is awed.

The woman with a braid giggles. "It's the Harvest Sprites' doing this." Both half so she can blow a kiss to invisible mythical fairies. It seems as if the woman is out of her mind by saying, "Aww, they blew me a kiss back!"

Tilting his black hat, the man replies, "Those Harvest Sprites like the cause mischief, hm?" He spins his companion around when she agrees. Continuing their steps, gazing into each other's eyes, they catch a faint giggle among the fireflies.

It's no surprise the woman falls again because of her clumsiness. There are many mini sand tranches anyways. Because she's fallen before, the man knows to catch again. Last she fell on ice and now the man knows to catch her again. Catching her like she's a bridesmaid, the man says, "Are you falling again, Chelsea?" He's blushing.

Chelsea's face is a light pink. "No, I totally just jumped and fell into your arms, Vaughn." His face turns a darker red because the way Chelsea said it was as if she were flirting. The two weren't much flirts, they just go with the flow and be themselves. When her feet are back on the ground she suggests, "We should head back and eat our cake."

His strawberry shortcake that he baked for her is simply something to crave for. He can't wait to see the expression on her face when she tastes it. Hiding a smirk, Vaughn thinks, _If she loves it, I should bake more often for her then. _

Vaughn nods, wishing she were in his arms as she was two seconds ago. Starting their way, walking step by step on the lit firefly path, Vaughn remembers. "Hey, Chelsea, I have something to tell you." They stop in each other's arms, and her eyes are full of questioning. Taking a deep breath, he looks into her eyes, captivated at once. _Here goes nothing…or something. _

Words reluctantly flowing like music, he whispers, "Um…Chelsea? …I think I'm falling in love with you."

There, it was out. He braces her reaction, afraid of what she will say. They've known each other for a while now, but what if it's not enough? He does his best not to breathe heavily. She could reject him, or she could accept him. Then there's always the option of running away and not even saying anything. To tell the truth, the third option will probably hurt most for Vaughn. Running away from problems is never the answer, because those problems would just catch up to you again.

After a few seconds of shock, Chelsea seems to drink in his words. Then her eyes are of happiness, as if what he said was everything she wished for this year. She replies with a grin, "I'm falling in love with you more…You know what? We should be together, as in a relationship together."

He stops breathing altogether. Did she really just say that? Chelsea nervously repeats it again, the warm golden glow shining on her face. This time, Vaughn hears her correctly and regains consciousness after a few more seconds.

Chelsea laughs, because she knows what's going on in Vaughn's head.

Exchanging smiles, Vaughn says, "Yeah, we should." He's filled with joy at her words. They were together at last, as in boyfriend and girlfriend! Chelsea is beginning to fall in love with him! How merry!

Taking her hand, they continue on the path. If you listen carefully, you can hear the cheers of the Harvest Sprites and their wondrous magical fireflies. One look at them and Chelsea starts humming. "…ten million fireflies…" How perfectly the song fits the description, because Vaughn _is _rudely staring at the glowing creatures.

It's a start of a new relationship, and soon maybe it would blossom into more. Walking back home hand in hand, the fireflies are giggling, watching the figures of Vaughn and Chelsea gradually disappears from their sights.

Twelve sprites appear, from the colours red to purple. Waving their little hands in the air, they yell, "Happy birthday, Chelsea! Have a great one!"

Oh please, the Goddess doesn't even need to tell us that Chelsea will have one of the best days ever.

_And every time you're here baby, I'll show you, I'll show you_

_You can jump then fall; jump then fall, jump then fall, into me _

_Yeah _

**Hey, y'all, thanks for all your favourites, reviews, and alerts! I really appreciate it, and I thought this wasn't going to get a lot of views… Yay, this is my second completed story! **

_**I give you a task:**_** Anyone who is reading this, I dare you to inbox HarvestMoonLuv and wish her happy birthday. (Apparently half the people on FF **_**ignore**_** Author Notes, so I want to see who reads this, ha-ha.) **

**Sorry for the short ending, I suck at writing them. **

**Oh, and the song they were singing is Fireflies by Owl City. It randomly popped into my head XD **

**After this, I may take a break from writing HM stories. I might update FTFTTC and I will submit something for the Village Square, but after that you might not see me for a while. When I come back, I WILL be a way better writer…hopefully…and better at endings? HAHA. **

**So my brother is watching Beauty and the Beast right now. Why are there always distractions when I'm writing stories?**

**Happy birthday, again I say, Elizabeth! LOL **

**~diego**


End file.
